In a production process of a display device, performance of the device needs to be tested at each production stage in order to discover existing problems in time and ensure quality of a panel. A test probe contact manner is a test manner commonly used in test items which need to be carried out by loading a signal. For example, in a panel test (for example, a cell test) of a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), the test probe contact manner is often used to load a signal onto a wire region on the panel. In this process, test probes correspond to wire regions on the panel one by one, and signals are loaded by inserting the probes into the corresponding wire regions, respectively, to connect the probes and the corresponding wire regions. However, as there is a small spacing (which is generally 38 to 40 microns) among the wires, deviation is liable to occur when the test probes contact with the wire regions, which easily causes the wires regions to be scratched, thereby affecting the test effect.
A shorting bar structure is used to realize short circuiting between data lines or gate lines corresponding to wires under test, so that the test probe is only required to contact with one of multiple wires which are short circuited during the test. The shorting bar structure can reduce the probability of occurrence of the above deviation, thereby increasing the efficiency and stability of the entire test process. However, the introduction of the shorting bar structure may increase a thickness of a border of the panel, which is undesirable. Further, in order to ensure that the panel can be used, after the test ends, the shorting bar structure must be removed by trimming (for example, laser trimming). If the shorting bar structure is not removed completely, it may cause defects, thereby affecting the quality of the panel. In addition, it also needs to invest a lot of money and manpower for the entire trimming process, which greatly increases the cost of production.